Desire Lies Within Courage
by Turq857
Summary: Five years after high school and going their seperate way Kurt and Blaine find themselves trying to become friends again. Will this lead to more of will they forever leave each other's lives. Future-Fic. T rating has been changed to M.
1. Blast From the Past

**Ok guys this is my first FanFic. I would like to thank you for reading my madness that I have been trying to start for the last few months but college course got in the way. It is now summer so I decided now was as good of a time as any. All reviews good or bad are welcome. Let me know what you think, should change or should stop the whole writing thing etc. Hope you enjoy :)**

Kurt hadn't seen Blaine in 5 years. After graduating high school they went their separate ways because both boy had other things they wanted to do before settling down so they went their separate ways. Kurt didn't want to admit to himself how much the break up hurt him. It took him months to not cry himself to sleep. Even after he moved from Lima to NYU, he still had a few nights that were just unbearable. But here he was now, standing in the middle of the doorway at some quaint little bar listening to a familiar voice.

Kurt Hummel's Friday evening started off like every other. He worked as a waiter at a little French restaurant called _L'autre C__ô__t__é_ pretty much since he came to the city. He enjoyed the people he worked with and became good friends with another waitress, Claire. He still was still extremely close with Mercedes. She lived in New York as well and a few blocks away from him so they saw each other often and she would always come by for dinner during his shift. After getting off work, Kurt found himself walking the same familiar path home as he did five nights a week. He noticed a few faces in passing but never said a word. He also saw the same bars, restaurants and bistros some eat always wanted to try but never actually did. Tonight was different.

He noticed the song first, it was one he hadn't heard in a long time and it brought back so many memories.

_You make me feel like  
>I'm living a Teenage Dream<br>The way you turn me on  
>I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway  
>And don't ever look back<br>Don't ever look back_

_Standing in the senior commons looking at this incredibly attractive man sing a song about skin tight jeans had his heart racing. Blaine Anderson was the boy's name and introduced Kurt to the Dalton safe haven. After that first meeting Kurt was madly in love with Blaine although he would not have admitted it to anyone not even Mercedes. _

He didn't noticed he stop until someone bumped into him from behind.

"Excuse me," he said lowly and began walking again. Next he recognized the voice it was the same voice that he had fallen in love with many years ago.

"It can't be," Kurt said to himself as he followed the sound. "There is no way that could be him it just can't be." Finally he found himself standing in the doorway of a bar staring at the man on stage. Singing the acoustic version of Katy Perry's Teenage Dream was Blaine Anderson in all his glory.

Kurt noticed his right away. His dark hair was longer since the last time he had seen him and it had a little more curl to it now and without any product in it. He was looking very stylish in a red long sleeve cardigan with a white button down and dark skinny jeans and black shoes. _He looks hansom, but when did he not?_ Kurt decided to move from the doorway into a small table in the back of the bar.

"Can I get you anything?" said a cute little blonde hair waitress.

"Malibu and Coke if you don't mind," he said with a bright smile then turned his attention back to Blaine as the waitress scurried away to fulfill his drink order. He didn't realize she had come back until she spoke.

"He is very good isn't he," she said.

"He really is," he said. "Does he play here often?"

"No. He has worked here for a few weeks but no one knew he could play until tonight. One of our regulars didn't show up and he said that he could fill in. He has gathered quite a crowd though. Our boss seems to be thrilled with him," she informed Kurt and his heart jumped. How many times in the past few weeks has he walked by here not knowing that Blaine was inside? They had been so close to each without ever knowing it. "Anything else I can get you sweetheart?" He shook his head no. "My name is Emma if you decide you want another ok?" He nodded with a smile, "Thanks."

"_Kurt you know I love you very much but I think we both need to decide where our relationship is headed after graduation next week. I am leaving for UCLA at the end of June and you are going to NYU to get settled the second week in July. Maybe it would be best if we broke up." Kurt sat there with tears streaming down his face. "But…I don't want to Blaine. I don't know what I will do without you around." "Kurt," Blaine grabbed his face, "I honestly think this will be good for us. If we are meant to be together we will find each other again. Please promise me that you will not sit and sulk about this baby." Kurt nodded. He knew Blaine was right. A long distance relationship with Blaine would be unrealistic at this point and knew that both needed time away from each other. That last few months of high school were rough on each of them. Fighting became a constant endeavor and they slowly were pushing each other away. _

Apparently the show had just begun when he got there because Kurt found himself starting his third drink by the time Blaine had finished his set list. Kurt's mind had been racing throughout the whole show about whether he should stay or leave. He ended up deciding to stay because he couldn't tear his eyes away from the beautiful man. "Thank you everyone for coming out tonight I hope you enjoyed the show. We will have Melissa come up here in a few to sing a few songs so feel free to stick around," he heard Blaine's voice over the speakers.

Kurt watched how Blaine grabbed his apron and started going around refilling drinks and getting orders for about ten minutes. Then Blaine started walking towards Kurt and their eyes met and he just stopped. Kurt felt his heart in his throat as Blaine approached his table.

"Hi," Blaine said shyly with a little smile.

"Hey," was all Kurt could manage to choke out.


	2. Memory Recollection

Memory Recollection

First of all thank you to all who have reviewed, alerted and favorited my madness. It really means a great deal to me that people are reading this. I am going to do my hardest to updated very few day but cannot make any promises. I started this one about 3 hours ago and I will begin on Chapter 3 after lunch. I hope you like this chapter. It is kind of angsty but it needed to be. Hope you enjoy it.

Both men stared at each for what seemed like ages but Blaine was the first to break the silence.

"What are you doing here Kurt?" he asked trying his best to not to sound upset. Kurt knew him better than that though. He could tell Blaine was a little shocked and upset to see him sitting in the café that he worked at.

"Truth be told, I am not really sure why I am here." Kurt stated in absolute truth. " I am just going to head home. It was nice to see you Blaine and you sounded great." Kurt got his coat and started walking towards the door leaving Blaine with his mouth gaping. Before Kurt could make it outside though, a strong hand grabbed his arm, which prompted Kurt's turnaround. There he saw Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes staring at him. "How about we meet up for some coffee tomorrow. You know to catch up?" After a few seconds to think "Okay I know a good little café not to far from here I usually stop at before I go to work." He wrote down the name and directions on a napkin Blaine provide. "See you tomorrow about 9?" questioned Kurt. "Sounds good." Kurt managed a slight smile and walked out the door of the bar.

_What have I done? We haven't spoken in years and I am suddenly going for coffee with a man I thought I was over. Why is he in New York any way? Last time I talked to Jeff he said Blaine was in LA trying to get signed with a record company. Why here? Why now? How after five years does he still make me feel all warm inside._

Kurt nearly ran the final few blocks from the bar to his apartment. He decided to opt for the stairs instead of the elevator tonight hoping it would help clear his mind a little better. He walked up the six flights and down the hallway to his door. As he unlocked his door Kurt's phone vibrated in his pocket.

Kurt walked into his relatively small apartment and fumbled with his phone and noticed that he has 3 texts and 1 call from Mercedes. He figured it would be best to call her back or he would have hell to pay and right now he needed someone to talk to.

"Hey Cedes."

"Where have you been and why the hell have you not answered me! I have been worried sick about you! You always call me when you get home and it is 11:30!" Kurt could tell she was pissed.

" OK ok ok. I am sorry but I have just made it home. I stopped by the bar on my way home for a few drinks." It wasn't entirely false but he wasn't sure how Mercedes would take the whole Blaine thing after seeing Kurt at the worst point in his life. "What were you doing at a bar?" she asked with conviction.

"Well I heard someone singing and I decided to check it out. I thought the voice sounded familiar…and it kind of was." There was a brief silence then, "OH HELL TO THE NO!" Well that didn't take as long as I expected. "Yeah, Blaine." Kurt then proceeded to tell her what happened and how Blaine suggested that they have coffee the next morning. She didn't say much other than the occasional "yeah" or "huh."

"Do you still have feelings for him Kurt?"

Wow that question hit Kurt like a freight train. Kurt didn't know how he felt about Blaine suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"I don't know," he said in a low voice. " I need to go Cedes. Coffee awaits and don't worry I will call you tomorrow after." "Ok boy try and get some rest you are going to need it." "Bye," Kurt hung up phone then and connected it to its charger then head to his bathroom to start his nighttime routine. Well a quicken version of it. After about thirty minutes he made his way into his comfortable bed and turned the light off.

That night his dreams were filled with memories.

Beep, beep beep. When Kurt finally came to he had no clue where he was but kept his eyes closed.

"Mr. Hummel you son had a pretty bad case of alcohol poisoning. We were lucky enough his friend found him or we would be having a different conversation now. His blood alcohol level was 0.32. We are going to be keeping him an eye on him tonight to keep him safe. You are welcome to stay with him if you would like."

"Thank you very much Dr. Mitchell. I cannot express the gratitude I have for you right now and saving my sons life."

Kurt heard the whole thing and the remembered what had happened. He had been invited to a party by Puck to help "drown his sorrows" as Puck had put it. He ended up getting there crying practically the whole night in a corner while thinking about Blaine and had drink after drink. He lost count about 6 and blacked out. He remembered vomiting and now he was laying in a hospital bed. Gosh this night couldn't get any worse. It had been a week since he and Blaine broke up. He felt his dad by his bed so he opened his eyes.

"Kurt? Oh god son! Thank God!" Burt had been crying, Kurt could tell. " Hey dad. I am so sorry I don't know what I was thinking. I just wanted to forget him." The tears making wet lines down his face. Burt grabbed his son into a hug. "I know son. I really do. You loved him very much. Alcohol should never be used to forget. Promise me that you will never do this again. Carole and I were worried sick. Not to mention Finn is all but two seconds away from kicking Puck's ass for not watching you."

"I promise dad. I will never drink that much ever again. I feel terrible and I apologize for my actions. I just miss him so much." Kurt sobbed.

Kurt was brought out of his dreams by his alarm at 7am. Very slow and sluggishly he pulled off the covers releasing his legs and put them on the hardwood floor. He got up and went to the bathroom to begin his skincare regimen. While doing that he began cleaning up his two bedroom apartment. He made his bed and began cleaning the left over dishes from his lunch yesterday. Made sure everything in his study was in neat order.

After finishing in the kitchen and his skin regimen Kurt went to his closet to find something to wear. His fashion since high school had really changed. He worked at a nice restaurant and made good money there and he would do some off-Broadway plays every now and then that help to keep up his fashion style. He finally decided on a pair of dark skinny jeans with a dark blue tight fitted shirt and his white Armani Cotton Moto jacket and a pair of black boots. It was 8:45am by the time Kurt was finished. He reluctantly grabbed his keys of the hook by the door, looked in the mirror to make sure his hair was in its proper place and left, locking the door behind him.

Kurt's mind was racing as he went to meet Blaine for coffee. He wasn't really sure what they would talk about.

_Maybe coffee was a bad idea. Turn around and go home and never think of him again….yeah right that will work. Ok Kurt pull yourself together, you got this._

He saw Blaine already sitting at a table in the back with his head between his hands staring at his coffee like he was trying to make it disappear.

"Hey Kurt, the usual?" the guy behind the counter asked. "Yes please." He said as he got his money out and turned around to look at Blaine who was still in the same position.

Good to know I am not the only one completely freaking out about this.

After receiving his coffee he made his way towards Blaine.

"May I join you?" he said and Blaine lifted his eyes to Kurt and nodded. Kurt sat down in the metal seat across from Blaine. Awkward silence enveloped the two.


	3. Coffee Break

Coffee Break

**A/N: Again thank you to those who have read. I really hope you are enjoying the story. This chapter was a little harder to write. I am not sure I completely like the way it turned out. I had so many ideas for this but it kind of just vomited itself on the page. I hope it wasn't a complete failure.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Kurt/Blaine or Glee. The show wouldn't be as good if I did.**

They had been sitting at their table for 5 minutes in complete silence. Neither would look at each other. Kurt finally spoke, "I thought you were in Las Angeles?" it came out a little bitchy. He felt kind of bad. Ok maybe he didn't Kurt still felt a little resentment towards Blaine even after all these years.

"I was. I haven't been here but a few months. LA was starting to get to me." Blaine said without looking up from his latte. "Ok that still doesn't tell me why you flew across the country Blaine."

With a deep breath he began again. "Nothing seemed to make me happy anymore and my music was starting to show it. I couldn't get a steady job with any place which meant I was beginning to run low on money." Blaine explained solemnly. "So I moved here."

"But your family has money why wouldn't they help you?" Blaine finally looked up from his coffee and looked Kurt in the eye. Those amazing hazel eyes stared at Kurt and made his heart drop to his stomach.

_Damn, how does he do that to me even after all this time. Gosh I love those gorgeous eyes. I miss those eyes not to mention his lips on my neck and his strong arm around my waist… Ok. Stop. Something isn't right here. Why would he pick up and leave LA to come to New York?_

"Well after graduation my dad cut me off. He was tired of supporting me being gay and after kicked me out. So I can't ask them for money."

Kurt wasn't really sure what to think about this comment from Blaine.

"Wow. I am really sorry." And he did feel bad for him. Kurt knew that his dad was not supportive of him being gay because he saw it as a disgrace to the family. He never imagined though that he would disown his son because of it though. He was still a little distressed at the fact the Blaine was in New York in the first place. He couldn't help but be a little ill at him even though he felt for him because of his dad's ignorance.

"It is fine I figured it would happen sooner or later. Anyway, I moved here to start again. I am hoping to figure out what I lost in LA. I found the bar my first week here but I didn't get a chance to play until last night." He said running his hands through his dark curls.

The paler boy could see however that there was a little more to the story that wasn't being shared. "Ok Blaine. I know I haven't seen or heard from you in five years but I do know you well enough to see that you are hiding something from me. Why are you really here? I mean I do get the part about your dad but I can tell that there is more." This came out a little bitchier than his earlier comment but he didn't feel bad about it this time. He was tired of playing this game. Blaine sighed and began again.

"Yeah I figured that much. I know it has been awhile Kurt. I can tell that you still resent me for how things ended. Not that I can blame you in the least. I came to say…I am truly and honestly sorry." Blaine didn't look at Kurt but rather down at his coffee. Kurt wasn't sure what he should say. Part of him wanted to slap the ever loving mess out of Blaine for the hell that he had put him though. On the other hand Kurt could see the sincerity behind this confession like the curly haired boy had rehearsed it many times before.

"Huh. Ok Blaine here is the deal. I am not going to say I forgive you right now. Leaving me standing there after graduation was pretty shitty to say the least. Yeah I do understand that we had talked about breaking up but in no way did I think you would leave me high and dry like that. I am still pretty pissed but I do admire you for addressing this." After saying this there became an awkward silence.

Blaine was just staring at his coffee when he decided to break the silence. "So since it has been awhile, how have you been?"

All Kurt could do was laugh. He received a confused look from the dark skinned boy. That was Blaine alright, changing the subject unexpectedly. He figured though he might as well find out what he has been up to.

"Fine I guess. Been trying to get a role in a Broadway show since I got here but only made it into small off Broadway ones," this fact still upset Kurt but he was trying and his agent, Mia was too. She called every few days to update him with any auditions that were available. "What about you? Anything note worthy happen in LA?"

"Not really I graduated with a music degree but I found out that you can't do anything with that." He chuckled. He was beginning to relax a little. "You have anyone in your life now?" Kurt could tell Blaine was uncomfortable asking that one.

"No. I mean I have had a few boyfriends but it never worked out. No one met my expectations." _They weren't you._ But he was in no way going to say that out loud. "How about you?"

"The same actually. I couldn't keep anyone around long. I was always travelling over the city and was never home to have a relationship with anyone other than my guitar." _That is good to know._ Kurt knew how much music meant to Blaine so it made a lot of sense that he would be more focused on it.

"So where are you staying?" Kurt said curiously.

"In an apartment building not that far from here actually. I took me about ten minutes to get here. It is nice and cheap so that is good for me."

"Yeah I don't live far from here either that is why I chose this place. I pretty much come here every day." this was nice he thought. The conversation had drifted to something familiar and he enjoyed being able to have a conversation with someone he didn't work with. Besides Mercedes, talking to Blaine now seemed to relax him.

_I can't believe it is still so natural between us. I would have never guess that we could talk after so long and it is like we never lost touch._

"So what do you have planned for the rest of the day?" Blaine ask casually.

"Actually nothing. I am off tonight thank goodness. What about you?" Kurt was not sure how he wanted Blaine to answer. Part of him hoped that he would have to work and he could forget that they met up because in the back of his head he was still mad about the breakup but then he hoped him and Blaine could spend the whole day just checking up. He really did enjoy the company.

"I have to work at the bar from 8-10 to do a show. Apparently they liked my music and decided to give me a full-time gig every Saturday night for the next few months." He seemed pretty happy at that remark. "So if you aren't doing anything maybe you could come watch." The curly haired boy question in his tone.

"You know what. That would be nice," he smiled a little to Blaine who was staring at him with that hug goofy grin of his. There was something behind it that Kurt couldn't quite put his finger on.

He seemed really thrilled that Kurt would agree to watch him play although he saw him perform last night. Kurt was curious.

"So I have a question that has been eating away at me for sometime now." Kurt stated.

"Ok let me have it. I am surprised it took you so long to address it really. Normally you would just bite my head off but I am glad you didn't." He knew a little shocked by the revelation but he knew Blaine was right.

"So why did you end it Blaine?" Kurt said bluntly.


	4. Unanswered Questions

**Unanswered Questions**

**A/N: Ok so sorry this has taken so long to post. Things have gotten uncharacteristically busy for me, not to mention this chapter was really hard to write. I hope that this does not disappoint those who have been reading it. I feel like it was a little strange. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. I am hoping to not take so long to update again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kurt and Blaine or Glee.**

Blaine didn't know how to answer the question even though he knew that it was coming. He had prepared himself for many years knowing if he saw Kurt that this would come up but it didn't make the situation any easier for him. He wasn't sure how to address that fact that he was still madly in love with Kurt and came to New York to apologize and get him back….if Kurt would have him.

Kurt was looking at Blaine with a look that could kill. He has wanted to know that happened for years but never expected to know the answer.

"Kurt." Blaine said lowly and continued. "First of all I need to tell you words cannot express how sorry I am for everything that happened the last few weeks of senior year."

Kurt looked at Blaine cautiously raising one eyebrow. He nodded, silently telling Blaine that he could carry on.

"This is not easy for me to say Kurt. The last few weeks of senior became hell on earth for me. My dad started getting really upset with me and I took it out of you." The shorter boy sighed and looked at Kurt with such conviction. "My dad was pushing me so much to conform to what he wanted me to be. We could get into arguments that resulted mostly with him shoving me before mother broke us up. The next confrontation we got into was so much worse than anything we had ever had before."

Kurt's expression was beginning to change. He could tell that whatever happened really messed Blaine up. After a few deep breaths the darker haired boy started again.

"A week or so before graduation father wanted to have a meeting with me to discuss my future. I had already been accepted to the colleges he made me apply to but I hadn't told him I was going to UCLA for music. So I knew that this wasn't going to end well to begin with. At first the conversation started out fine. I told him that I wanted to go to UCLA because LA was a better place to be to get into music. That was when he started yelling at me. He was pissed that I didn't want to take over the family business then he went deeper. He began saying that I was a huge disgrace to the family because I didn't want to take over and because I was gay."

Kurt's mouth fell open when Blaine revealed that piece of information. _Wow that wasn't really what I had expected at all._

"Blaine. Wow. I am really sorry." Kurt choked out.

"Thanks but that isn't all. Just please, please don't hate me." Kurt looked at the man across the table and nodded once again to tell him to continue. It took Blaine a minute to compose himself to begin speaking again.

"Well he started calling me a fag and other horrible names. That is when the ultimatum came. He said if I wanted to keep my place in the family along with keep my savings I had to…stop being involved with you…." Tears welled up in Kurt's eyes. His heart stopped. "My mom was in there during the exchange of words. I could tell she was upset when my father gave the ultimatum. I knew my mother had no problem with me being gay but she didn't want me to just leave the family. So for my mother sake I started to push you away. I kept to myself as much as I could. It hurt so much Kurt to do that to you. My brain began to believe that pushing you away was better for you anyway. I wanted you to be happy and as much as we were fighting before it was better if I ended it. I thought that if we weren't together anymore than you would find someone who was worthy of you and be able to give you anything and everything you ever wanted. If we were to stay together than I wouldn't be able to be that person for you because…well let's face it…I would have nothing. So that is why after graduation I broke up with you."

Blaine was now looking down at the table. He didn't want to meet Kurt's eyes. He wasn't sure how the news would be taken by Kurt and was particularly scared for his reaction to the circumstances.

Kurt was staring at Blaine with a shocked expression on his porcelain face. He didn't know what to say because his brain was void of any words. His heart broke a little seeing how torn up Blaine by what his father had done. He couldn't help but feel a little upset that Blaine didn't tell him what had happened. He also held a little resentment to the fact that Blaine had shattered his heart to almost the point of mending. Oh the other hand he felt like Blaine really needed a friend because he apparently didn't have contact with his family anymore. He would get to the bottom of that because Kurt knew there was more to the story that the darker boy had not told him.

_They had been at the coffee shop for a three hours. During this time Blaine and Kurt had talked about why Blaine was in New York and what happened those last few weeks of high school. Blaine how ever wondered what happened to Kurt after they broke up. He had heard stories but he honestly didn't believe them. Well he didn't want to at least. _

"_What have you done to him Anderson?" Mercedes' sounded pissed but why is she just calling me now? It has been a week since he broke up with Kurt and there was no way she could just be finding out…right._

"_We broke up Mercedes." _

"_Oh HELL to the no! What happened you two were so happy!" she yelled at him._

"_It happened about a week ago how are you just finding out about it. I thought you two were best friends?" he said cautiously._

"_Are you kidding me? Well that explains why he hasn't talked to anyone for the past week and hasn't left the house." She said a little more calmly. "Everyone thought he was sick or something." _

"_Huh" Was all he could manage to say. Well at least he knew how Kurt felt. He cried himself to sleep every night. _

"_No. Crap I am still mad at you! Why did you do that to him! Blaine so help me I will kick your ass!"_

"_It was for the best. He needs to be happy and that doesn't involve me. He doesn't need me holding him down while he tried to pursue his dream to be on Broadway." Blaine countered._

"_You know very well he wants you Blaine. This is crazy. You're being crazy and you know it! This is pretty crappy of you to drop him like this." He could tell that she was getting really upset._

"_I am sorry Mercedes but I think he will be happier this way. Tell him I am sorry and I love him." _

"I am hungry you want to go get some lunch and continue this little pow-wow?" Blaine said as he looked up at Kurt who was giving him a blank stare.

"…I don't know Blaine. I really think I need to go home and think about some things." whispered Kurt who seemed a little out of place.

"Will you still come and see me perform tonight? It would really mean a lot to have a familiar face in the crowd." He said honestly.

"Yeah. I guess it couldn't hurt," Said the taller boy who managed painfully to put a small smile on his face while his brain raced with the information that had been dropped on him. "I will be there about 8 ok?"

"Yeah that will be fine. See you then Kurt"

With that Kurt got up and walked home.

He couldn't figure out why he was so upset with what Blaine had told him. It could have been a lot worse he supposed. At least Blaine didn't cheat on him like he had been thinking all these years. His heart broke for Blaine though. After all these years he wanted to hate Blaine, so bad he wanted to hate Blaine. It had been so easy for him to hate him when he thought that Blaine had found someone else. Now that he knew the truth the only person he could hate was Blaine's dad for saying those awful things to his son. He just wanted to hug Blaine and tell him he was sorry for expecting the worse of him.


	5. Time to Overcome

**Chapter 5 : Time to Overcome **

**A/N: So my lovely readers the season finale was amazing. Don't you agree! I am super pumped about the "I love yous" between those two good-looking men. Now ready for season 3 . Again sorry this is taking so long to update. I hope you aren't too upset with how this chapter turned out. I kind of liked it. Slowly but surely the boys are getting together. Reviews are always welcome but not required. **

Kurt left the café and didn't go straight home. Instead he decided that maybe a walk would do him some good. For the first time in years Kurt was reevaluating himself. He felt different after meeting up with Blaine. Feelings he thought he would never have again. He couldn't say that he wasn't a little angry for how things played out five years before but he also somewhat understood why Blaine ended the relationship. Family was important to Kurt and he wouldn't know what to do without them. What really pulled at Kurt was the fact that something happened and he was no longer in contact with his family. What would make him renounce his inheritance?

It took Kurt the rest of the afternoon to decide if he really wanted to go see Blaine perform. He had already talked to Mercedes and she suggested that he should but he was nervous. His heart was still aching from so long ago. Even though he understood now it didn't make his heart hurt any less. A few minutes until 8 Kurt walked through the doors of the bar which was a little crowded. He found a table in the middle of the room so he could have a better view of the show.

"What can I get you hot stuff? Oh! Hey back again I see." Kurt looked up to find the waitress who he had seen the night before. _What was her name? Oh yeah, Emma._

"Sure how about a Malibu and Coke." Kurt said with a smile. "Yeah I figured I would come and watch again. I kind of know the guy playing." He said with a little nervous chuckle.

"Oh is that right?" she said curiously and walked away to get his drink. Kurt watched her walk behind the bar and talk to another waitress who proceeded to turn around and look at him with a big smile. _Huh wonder what I am missing?_ He thought to himself. _Blaine must have said something…great._

"Here you go doll. Anything else I can do for you?" Emma asked as she set down his drink.

"Not at the moment. Thank you very much." He replied.

"I hope you enjoy the show." She winked and walked away.

That was weird. I have a bad feeling about this now. Maybe I should have stayed at home.

Next thing Kurt knew Blaine was making his way to the stage, looking extremely attractive. He had changed since their meeting earlier in the day. Now he was wearing black skinny jeans and a purple button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair had no product, which Kurt loved, because he could see all the curls around his face.

"Hey guys, I'm Blaine. Thank you guys for coming out tonight. I hope you enjoy the show."

He began playing a song the Kurt had never heard. So he just kind of zoned out just watching Blaine in his element. He looked so happy up there on the stage performing. Kurt knew that Blaine enjoyed playing even if he wasn't putting on a show. He remembered many times at Dalton Kurt would walk into Blaine's room and he was just playing and writing songs.

Kurt was suddenly pulled out of his daydream when Blaine began speaking.

"Ok so this is my last song for the night and I would like to dedicate it to someone who is here tonight."

Kurt's heart stopped as his eye were locked on to Blaine's.

"You know who you are." Blaine said and smiled and winked at Kurt. The porcelain boy's heart stuttered at the gesture. The curly haired boy began playing the cords and Kurt recognized the song after a moment. **"**

I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
>Now I'm missing you<br>& I'm wishing that you would come back through my door  
>Why did you have to go? You could have let me know<br>So now I'm all alone,  
>Girl you could have stayed<br>but you wouldn't give me a chance  
>With you not around it's a little bit more then I can stand<br>And all my tears they keep running down my face  
>Why did you turn away?<p>

His emotions were running wild at the fact he was being sung to and he didn't know what to think.

_So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
>Are you that afraid of me?<br>But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
>This is not how you want it to be<em>

_So baby I will wait for you  
>Cause I don't know what else I can do<br>Don't tell me I ran out of time  
>If it takes the rest of my life<em>

_Baby I will wait for you  
>If you think I'm fine it just ain't true<br>I really need you in my life  
>No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you<em>

Kurt was in awe as Blaine's honey eyes were locked in on him. He could tell that Blaine meant every word he was saying.

_It's been a long time since you called me  
>How could you forget about me<br>You got me feeling crazy  
>How can you walk away,<br>Everything stays the same  
>I just can't do it baby<em>

_What will it take to make you come back  
>Girl I told you what it is &amp; it just ain't like that<br>Why can't you look at me, you're still in love with me  
>Don't leave me crying.<em> 

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. Yeah he had heard this song many times but now the words were running through his head. Blaine was wanting a second chance to fix things. Kurt wasn't so sure about that. His heart was still aching from last time even though he knew the truth.

_Baby why can't we just start over again  
>Get it back to the way it was<br>If you give me a chance I can love you right  
>But you're telling me it won't be enough<em>

_So baby I will wait for you  
>Cause I don't know what else I can do<br>Don't tell me I ran out of time  
>If it takes the rest of my life<em>

_Baby I will wait for you  
>If you think I'm fine it just ain't true<br>I really need you in my life  
>No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you<em>

_So why does you pride make you run & hide  
>Are you that afraid of me?<br>But I know it's a lie what your keeping inside  
>Thats not how you want it to be<em>

_Baby I will wait for you  
>Baby I will wait for you<br>If it's the last thing I do_

_Baby I will wait for you  
>Cause I don't know what else I can do<br>Don't tell me I ran out of time  
>If it takes the rest of my life<em>

_Baby I will wait for you  
>If you think I'm fine it just ain't true<br>I really need you in my life  
>No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you<br>_

Blaine's eyes were just pleading and he just stared at Kurt.

_I'll Be Waiting._

"I'm sorry" He said still locked on Kurt after he had finished the last note.

The crowd began clapping loudly which seemed to bring Blaine back to reality. "Thank you. I hope everyone liked it." Blaine stated before he put his guitar on its stand and left the stage. He was stopped by a few audience members who congratulated him on a good job. After he stopped to talk to them he made a bee line for where Kurt was sitting.

"So, what did you think?" as the darker skinned boy pulled up a seat and sat down next to him.

"I thought you did very good. But I honestly can't remember a time where you weren't good though." He stated very honestly. He loved the performance…all of them.

"I really am sorry Kurt. I know I must have put you through hell and back but I want to make it up to you." His eyes just piercing Kurt's soul now as he stared. "I came here to find you. I gave up everything with my family because I couldn't live without you anymore Kurt. You were all I thought about in L.A. That is why I couldn't land a good job. My mind was elsewhere and not on my music." Kurt's eyes began to fill with tears as Blaine continued. "I am here to ask for your forgiveness, Kurt. I would like a chance to make it up to you and show you that I am still very much in love with you. I know you probably don't feel the same way and if that is the case I am happy with being your friend. I just want you in my life."

Kurt was stunned. He couldn't breath and was afraid to speak because his voice would crack. Blaine still loved him and gave up everything to be with him, even if it was just as friends. He wasn't sure what he should say to Blaine.

"Okay." was all he could manage out.

"Really?" Blaine had countered.

After a deep breath, "Yes. I can't say that you didn't hurt me Blaine because you did. I ended up in the hospital because of you." Blaine was now looking at him in horror by this sudden burst of information. Before he could speak though, Kurt went on. "Yes in the hospital. I tried to drink you away at one of Puck's parties. Looking back it was so incredibly stupid but considering my train of thought at the time stupid was what I was going for." He said solemnly. "I ended up with alcohol poisoning almost to the point of death. So yeah Blaine, you hurt me...bad. I didn't know what you were going through at the time like I do now. Forgiving you for leaving me like that has been so hard. It would have been easier for me to go along with my life if you would have explained things to me instead of just telling me it was over and leaving." His voice was shaking because he was getting upset with hurt and anger.

Blaine was just looking at Kurt. He eyes were wide and tears streaming down his chiseled face. He hadn't known how Kurt had dealt with the whole break up thing. Now he did. He was shocked that Kurt had almost died because of what he had done and was now determined to make things right. He took Kurt's hand and squeezed it. "Words cannot express to you how sorry I am Kurt. I had no idea and I feel so awful for what I did. I promise to you here and now I will not ever leave you like that again. In fact I will always be here for you no matter what happens between us. I want to make it up to you if you let me."

The lighter man nodded as tears were streaming down his face and bottom lip was quivering. "How about I take you out for a nice dinner next Saturday since you said you don't have to work." Blaine commented trying to lighten the mood and honestly really wanting to do this because he had so much love for the man across the table.

Kurt just looked at him, nodded and said "That would be lovely."


	6. On a Sunday Afternoon

**A/N: The reviews I received from the last chapter were amazing. I love you guys so much for reading this fic. I got this one out as quick as I could. I am not sure how many chapters this fic will be overall but there will be no less than 10 in case anyone was wondering. I hope everyone finds this chapter satisfying. **

**Someone asked about the song in the last chapter it was Wait For You by Elliot Yamin. Great song youtube it **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. Sad day. **

**Chapter 6: On a Sunday Afternoon**

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
>I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as<p>

"Who would be calling me at this time of morning? God just leave me alone." Kurt said as he rolled over to find his phone on the night stand beside his bed.

_Judas! Juda-a-a! Judas! Juda-a-a!  
>Judas! Juda-a-a! Ju-<em>

"Hello," He answered the phone sleepily.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! Why have you not called me before now? Are you still in bed? I need details now!" Mercedes screamed into the phone.

"Good grief what time is it? I need more sleep."

"It is ten o'clock. So I take it things went okay if you are still sleeping. What time did you get home?"

"Pretty sure about two." He said getting up and wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"So you need to fill me in on what happened Boo. I need details" she said with a hearty chuckle. Kurt ended up telling her the whole story. She only chimed in with a few uh huhs and oks.

"Ok Boo so I know it has been awhile since you two have seen each other. He sounds like he has grown up since high school but you still need to be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt like that again." Mercedes sternly stated. He could just imagine her pointing her finger at him like she was telling a two-year old no.

"I know. I plan on keeping my guard up when I am around him. It is just strange to see him after so long. I don't really know what to think about the whole thing," he said lowly.

"Alright. Please just protect your heart. I have got to get ready for work. If you need me please text or call I will answer no matter what."

"Thanks Mercedes. I know I can always count on you. Love you."

"Love you too Boo." She said before she hung up.

"Damn it. Luckily it is Sunday and I don't have to work until tomorrow," he said as he stared at the clock which read 10:34. He had spent twenty minutes on the phone with his best friend and now it was time to get up. He went to the bathroom and did his morning moisturizing routine before heading to the kitchen to make some coffee. He looked around his apartment and realized that it was somewhat messy and took a mental note to clean it after he had his coffee. After this thought he went back to his bedroom to make his bed when he realized he had a text…from Blaine.

Hey. So if you're not doing anything later want to hang out? – B

He stared at the text for a few minutes before deciding to reply.

Sounds like fun. Want to come over here? –K

Now I really have to clean up and ASAP! He thought as he hurried to make his bed before Blaine texted him back with an answer.

Sounds like a plan. How about I come over in a hour? –B

That is fine. –K

After sending the last text he sent Blaine his address and how to get with along with his apartment number. Grabbing a cup of coffee and turning on his living room TV to his favorite music channel he began cleaning like a mad man. He picked up the living room and kitchen, which in all honesty wasn't as dirty as he thought. After a quick sweep of his vacuum cleaner he headed to the bathroom to make sure it was in tip top shape. Not much to clean in there since he leaves it spotless anyway. Looking for a presentable outfit was still in order as well. Looking though his closet he ended up with a pair of dark skinny jeans and Kelly green short sleeve shirt with a gray vest that showed off his body nicely. After that he made his way back to the kitchen to figure out what to eat. He looked through the cabinets for a few before settling on some toast. While enjoying his breakfast or lunch since it was a little after 11:30, there was a knock at the door. Kurt's heart began beating out of his chest. It could only be Blaine at the door now.

Breathe. Breathe. Everything will be fine. Just answer the door you big dork.

He stood holding the door knob for what seemed like ages before he opened it.

"Hey Blaine. Come in." He said a little breathless before stepping aside to allow Blaine into his newly cleaned apartment.

"Hey. Thanks for hanging out with me today. It is nice to have a friend in the city now." He said and gave Kurt the smile that always made him go weak at the knees.

"It is no problem. It is my last day off for the week so staying in was all I had planned anyway." He counteracted.

Blaine was just staring at Kurt. He was giving him that look that he would always give when he wanted a little something-something. Kurt wasn't sure how to react to that. It had been awhile since he had been involved with a man especially one as charming and sexy as Blaine. Being looked at like this was not something he was used to after so long. Not saying he didn't enjoy it because he really did but he was still trying to get use to the idea of having Blaine in his life again. Having these…feelings, would not be good if they planned on spending the afternoon together.

_Great this is going to be a long afternoon if he keeps doing things like that._

"Well how about a tour of the place." Kurt said with his own smile before showing him around. He pushed the thoughts about Blaine aside before they became a problem. He showed him around his apartment. He finished the tour with the living room.

"So you want to watch a movie or something? I have tons to choose from." He said reluctantly.

"You know what. That sounds great. What do you want to watch?" Blaine replied.

"You pick the movies are over there. I will go get us some wine and some popcorn for you, unless you kicked that habit." Kurt gave him a little smug smile waiting for Blaine to answer.

"You know me too well. You have to have popcorn when watching movies only you" he pointed at Kurt, "seem to think differently." He said as he winked before walking over to the movie rack.

Kurt hurried to the kitchen before he started to flip out in front of Blaine.

_He winked at me! What is wrong with him? How can he just act like nothing happened? I don't know if I can do this. Maybe I should make him leave. I don't need to have to feelings about him. Not now. Ok you can do this. Breathe. _

After taking a minute to calm down he put the popcorn in the microwave to cook before gathering up two glasses. He had a few bottles of wine that he always kept on hand for stressful days. Today was a stressful so he decided it would not go to waste. Even after his drunken fiasco after high school he now knew how to control himself. He had never been as bad as that one night but he had been pretty tipsy with Mercedes and some other New Direction members since then.

_Maybe getting a little tipsy will calm my nerves_. He thought as he poured two glasses of Chardonnay.

When Kurt walked back into the living Blaine was already situated on the couch waiting for him.

"What did you pick?" asked Kurt while handing him the bowl of popcorn and his glass.

"Casablanca. Can't go wrong with the classics." Smiled Blaine as he watched the taller boy occupied the spot next to him. Kurt took the remote and began the movie.

Taking a sip of his drink he looked at Blaine. "You've always had a thing for Humphrey Bogart haven't you?" he laughed.

"Well he is such a romantic. Letting the love of his life go so she could be happy. I can't help it" Blaine commented taking a sip of his beverage before returning his eyes to the screen.

They sat in silence for most of the movie which was only countered when either Kurt or Blaine quoting the movie or making little comments about how great the movie was. They put in Mamma Mia next and sung along with all of the song. They had finished off the wine during Casablanca so both were a little more relaxed with each other. Which lead to a little more comfortable conversation. Even after Mamma Mia ended they were just still reminiscing about high school and talked about their college years.

"Since it is close to 6, how about some dinner?" Kurt said as his stomach seconded that motion. He laughed as well as Blaine who just nodded his head. "What did you have in mind?" he questioned with a curious look. "How about I make some chicken alfredo? It is my specialty." He said with a huge grin waiting for Blaine's answer. "Sounds appetizing. Need any help?"

"Yeah I could use a little," he said gathering up some onions, red and green bell peppers along with a knife and cutting board. He sat them on the counter before getting the chicken out of the fridge and put it on the stove to boil. They didn't talk while they were cooking but Kurt could swear that Blaine kept staring at him. He brushed it off as he mixed the sauce and vegetables together. When he turned around Blaine was looking at him with awe.

"What are you staring at?" Kurt said sassily. This comment seemed to knock him back down to reality because he began blinking and shaking his head. Finally he spoke, "Sorry I guess I zoned out for a minute." After about fourty-five minutes dinner was ready and they were sitting at the table enjoying their meals.

"This is amazing Kurt. How did you learn to cook like this?" Blaine said as he stuffed another big bite into his mouth. "Took a few culinary classes in college. They were a lot of fun." He mentioned.

"Kurt, I really want to thank you for letting me come over. You really didn't have to."

"No need to thank me. It has been nice having some company besides Mercedes…don't tell her that." He laughed.

"I am glad things haven't been to awkward between us today. I was really afraid that it would be but it feels just like high school. Well before we broke up. I really missed this...and you." Now he was staring at Kurt. His honey eyes just looking at him like that made Kurt turn to goo. His heart began racing for the hundredth time that day he thought he might die. Looking down at his meal Kurt replied, "I missed you too Blaine. I really have. I have enjoyed our time together this afternoon."

"I really meant what I said last night when I said I still loved you." The curly-haired boy whispered.

Even though he had heard the same lines last night, those words still took his breath away. Bewildered again by this confession he looked Blaine straight in the eye. "I still love you too Blaine. Just because I still love you though does not mean that I trust you. I would like a chance to get to know you again. We have both changed since high school." Blaine nodded, "I know. I want nothing more than to take this slow and show you have much you mean to me Kurt. I will do whatever I can in my power to earn your trust and make you happy again."

Kurt smiled, "I would like that."

With that the boys cleaned the table and washed the dishes. After all of that was done Blaine decided that it was time to head to his apartment because he knew Kurt needed to rest up for work.

"So maybe we could meet up for lunch where we had coffee the other day before you go to work tomorrow. How does that sound?" he question Kurt standing at the door. "I would like that. I will see you tomorrow then." Kurt stated happily.

"Bye Kurt." Blaine said as he leaned and place a gentle kiss to Kurt's cheek before opening the door behind him.

Kurt just stood there in complete and utter shock. In no way did he expect that from Blaine. It took all he could to say "B-B-Bye Blaine." Who sauntered down the hall to the elevator. When Kurt closed the door he sank to the floor holding his cheek where Blaine had kissed him. His lips were still as soft as he remembered and still sent chills down his spine.

_Maybe things can work after all_, thought Kurt still sitting up against the door, _maybe things will be different this time around_.


	7. Sunset on a New Day

**A/N: My lovely readers. I apologize for the delay in getting this story out. I have had a case of writers block after getting half-way through the chapter. Nothing would come out. As it were I have decided to bump up the rating of the story to M because there is a small section in which adult activities commence. Nothing happens…yet, but be ready for the story to have more of them. Happy reading!**

Chapter 7: Sunset on a New Day

Kurt had been woken up by his alarm on Monday morning. He slept in a deep dreamless sleep which resulted in him being well rested for the day. Something he wasn't use to. He was use to troubling memories that haunted him at night. He lay in bed for a little after he turned his alarm off. He was thinking about the past few days with Blaine.

Kurt was really enjoying his time with Blaine. The company was really nice. Not to mention the company looked nice too. He couldn't help but feel that his feelings for Blaine were much stronger than he wanted. He couldn't help but wonder how things would progress between them. He thought about those times at Dalton when they would fool around but then it was so easy. After what had happened between them Kurt was petrified. He was a little scared to have those feelings towards Blaine. Would it be like it was back then?

He was interrupted from his daydream by a knock at the door.

"Shit" he said almost falling out of bed. He realized he was still in his navy slik pajamas pant and no shirt on and hoped that is wasn't Blaine at the door. He opened the door to find none other than Mercedes.

"Oh thank god." He sighed stepping to the side to let his best friend in and closed the door behind her.

"Good morning to you too." She said sarcastically looking a little hurt by his greeting.

"Sorry. I was hoping you weren't Blaine because I was still in my PJs." Kurt admitted blushing a little because he knew he couldn't lie to Mercedes. She would see right through him.

"Ah I see. So I figured I would come see my Boo since I feel like we have been away from each other for ages. Plus I want to know what went down last night."

They were walking to the kitchen so Kurt could start his morning coffee. "Well it went surprisingly well. We watched a few movies and made dinner together. We talked about a bunch of different things, including the past. Then his kissed my cheek before he left," Kurt said nonchalantly. He tried to act like it wasn't a big deal, but inside he still had butterflies thinking about Blaine's soft lips on him. He missed those lips so very much. Kissing him and exploring him…_Snap out of it. _He caught himself before it became to big of a problem._ You can be thinking about those things in front of people_. It took him a second to calm down. When he turned around he saw his best friend's mouth open almost to the floor.

"What?" He said.

"He kissed you?" she was a little apprehensive.

"Yes he did. It wasn't but on the cheek."

"So how did it make you feel Kurt?" He knew what she was trying to do. He wanted to lie. Like really lie because Mercedes would not be thrilled if he told her the truth. "You better spit it out white boy."

Kurt sighed, "Ok, ok. It sent chills down my spine and gave my butterflies just like it did when we were in high school." He looked down feeling somewhat defeated. "I don't know how and part of me absolutely hates it because he isn't suppose to make me feel this way and on the other hand I am thrilled because it is nice to feel _something _again" He hung his head. When he finally had the courage to look up at her what he saw shocked him. He could see that she was happy for him even if she wasn't Blaine's biggest fan. "Ok. I just want you happy Kurt. You of all people have dealt with so much and I believe that maybe Blaine takes all those bad experiences for you and turns them around. I am going to try and not hate him so much, for you."

He hugged her, "Thank you Cedes, that means more coming from you than anyone else."

After she left he got ready for work and went to coffee with Blaine. It was nothing really elaborate but it was nice. They decided during coffee that they would go out Saturday night before Blaine had to be at work at 8. It was meant to be a surprise for Kurt. Even though surprises were not his thing, Kurt knew that it was from Blaine and it wouldn't be bad so he tried all week not to stress about it. Over all the week was fine. He had talked and texted Blaine every day since that Monday. Both boys had to work so meeting up before work every day would be a little tough so they mutually decided that it would be better for both boys to just wait until the weekend to see each other.

Every day was helping Kurt get over his resentment towards Blaine. Having the man in his life just made him happy. His co-workers could even tell his attitude had changed since the previous Friday. He was more than happy to gush about meeting up with Blaine and the events that had taken place over the weekend.

"That is so romantic!" Claire gushed.

"I know right. His voice always made me weak." Kurt chuckled at Claire's reaction to Blaine singing to him.

"I hope that I can find a straight guy like Blaine who will sing to me." She giggled.

"Oh my darling Claire you will." He winked as their boss started to go on to them about keeping customers waiting. Both went back to work and finished the night with little chats whenever they could manage.

Saturday morning Kurt woke up feeling like his had been hit by a train.

"This is not happening!" He groaned looking at the clock which read 8:27am. "I have date tonight and I never get sick. Why now?" He literally crawled to the bathroom to fetch some medicine for his headache from the cabinet. He laid down on the cold bathroom floor because he had no strength to move. Well that was until he heard his phone ringing. He managed to get up and make it to the bedroom before Blaine hung up.

"Hello" Kurt answered very out of breath and groggy. He started to have a coughing fit because he was so out of breath.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" concern covered Blaine's voice.

"Um…no. I feel like death is approaching me at this very second. Kill me…please."

"You were always one for dramatics weren't you," he laughed. "Need me to come over?"

"I don't care. I just want to die. Yes that it what I want."

"I will take that as a yes. Unlock the door and get into bed I will be over in ten."

"Huh. Ok, right. I will. Thanks Blaine."

"You never have to thank me babe. See you in a few" He said as he hung up.

Even though he didn't feel good hearing Blaine call him babe got his heart working overtime.

Somehow he made it to the door to unlock it but figured he could go to the couch to lay down since his energy was non-existent. It took him all of two seconds to pass out waiting on Blaine to arrive.

"_Blaine." Kurt moaned before planting a subtle kiss on his lover's plump rose colored lips. Their lips pressed together slightly as Kurt drank in all the years of pent up passion. Kissing Blaine was the greatest emotion he had ever felt. He was also beginning to feel it in his crotch. Blaine began running his tongue on Kurt's lips as if asking for permission to enter. Blaine placed a hand on the small of the taller boy's back pulling gently pressing their bodies together while his other hand was placed on the back of Kurt's porcelain neck. Kissing passionately for what seemed like hours. _

_Blaine pulled away to look in those sea blue eyes that were so gorgeous. He gave a small smile before he began to kiss his way down Kurt's jaw line making sure to leave no spot untouched by his lips. Kurt was in a euphoric state being in Blaine's arms again and being kissed in such a way that had always made him weak. His fingers were beginning to tug at Blaine's dark curls just the way he liked which made Blaine let out a small sigh of pleasure._

_Blaine's lips had found their way the spot that always seemed to set Kurt off. He began to slowly kiss the area which released a small low whimper from Kurt's mouth. His pants becoming increasingly tighter the more Blaine sucked on his neck. "God Kurt, I have missed those sound," Blaine them began to suck on the spot right below Kurt's ear which resulted in a louder moan making him want to suck harder to hear that sound again_

"_umm…Blaine. Yes. You always know... what I like." Kurt voice was strained with passion. Blaine stopped sucking on Kurt's neck, which elicited a groan for the taller boy. He captured Kurt's lips in another heated kiss as his hands began to tug at the hem of Kurt's designer shirt. To answer this request Kurt stopped and began to pull his own shift off gazing at Blaine once the piece of clothing was on ground he made his way back to darker boy and slowly removed his shirt taking his time to drink in the golden skin. As both shirts were on the floor Kurt's hand began to roam the darker boy's chest. Kurt pulled Blaine to him as he kissed his way to the spot that made the older boy groan in bliss. Placing kisses over Blaine's muscled but not to muscled chest he stopped at his nipple slowly taking it into his mouth. This alone prompted a moan from Blaine who also through his head back ecstasy. "Kurt..oh," was all Blaine could manage. "Kurt…"_

"Kurt...Kurt wake up"

His eyes began to flutter open. "Huh?" was all he could manage as he woke up in haze.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine sounded concerned as he his hands were placed on Kurt's shoulders from trying to wake him.

"Uh...Yeah I think so. Why?" commented lowly trying to bring his brain into reality after waking up.

"Well because you were moaning in your sleep. I thought something was wrong." He was staring at Kurt eyes big and full of worry.

"I was?" He question. _Oh god. It was only a dream. It felt so real._ He slowly sat up and he found that he was in his bed. "That is weird. I could have swore I was on the couch when I fell asleep."

"Oh. Yeah you were. You looked uncomfortable squished on the couch…so…I kind of moved you. Hope you aren't upset." He said shyly.

"Thanks. That was very thoughtful of you." Can this guy be any sweeter? "I hope it wasn't too much trouble to move." He chuckle.

"Not at all. It isn't like I haven't had to put you in your bed while you were passed out before," he said as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Anyway, since you're up, I made you some lunch if you feel up for it."

"Lunch?" Looking at the clock he noticed it was a little past 12pm. "I haven't slept this late in years. Gah my head." He placed his hands on his temples hoping massaging them would relieve some of the pressure. He tried to breath in deep, but it only caused him to have a coughing fit like the one he had earlier. After he has stopped coughing his stomach growled, which made Kurt blush. "I guess I am a little hungry," saying as his face was still red. This prompted a chuckle from Blaine as he got out of bed to help Kurt up. Kurt could help but notice the muscles of Blaine's arm then his mind shot back to the dream that he had just had. It was such a great dream Kurt didn't want it to end.

"What are you staring at?" Blaine prompted with one eye cocked up and a small smirk on his beautifully chiseled face.

"Nothing." Kurt said making his cheeks red again. He slowly got up and made his way to the bathroom to wash his face. It took him longer than usual because he was out of breath and still had a pounding headache. When he finished he headed to the table where Blaine had made him some soup and got him a bottle of Minute Maid apple juice. This was his favorite when he was sick.

"I can't believe you remembered after all these years." He looked at Blaine holding up the bottle of juice before sitting. "Yeah funny how some things stick with you huh." He smiled.

"What kind of soup is this? It is delicious." He asked.

"Chicken noodle. I made last night for dinner. It kind of worked out well considering your sick today."

Kurt was surprised. He knew Blaine was never much of a cook in high school. He even burned some toast. This memory prompted a small chuckle from Kurt. Blaine sent him a questioning look. "What?"

"Just thinking about the time you burnt your toast and here you are with homemade chicken noodle. I just find it a little funny that's all." He said a commenced eating the amazing meal. The soup did fill him up and made him feel better. "Oh crap!"

"What? What it is? Are you okay?" Blaine was at his side in no time looking at him with a perplexed face.

"Sorry. I just remembered we were supposed to go out tonight. I am so sorry Blaine but I don't think I can go. I still don't feel all that well considering I have a headache from hell." He said sadly. He was disappointed because all week he had been looking forward to the date. Now it was the day and all he wanted to was sleep.

"It is okay. I understand completely and there is no need to apologize for getting sick. As long as I get to see you it doesn't matter to me." He said sweetly and placed a small peck on Kurt's forehead before heading back to his seat.

A/N: I would like some feedback on the sexual aspect of the story. I have never written anything like it and would like to know what my lovelies think. Let me know what I need more or less of so I can make it to your liking. Thanks again for sticking with me through my madness


End file.
